


A Set-Up

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Double Date, M/M, Malec setting up Saphael, Sassy Alec Lightwood, it goes as well as can be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to set up two of their friends, for reasons that were still unclear to Simon.The double date goes about as well as can be expected.Square#25: Blind Date





	A Set-Up

When his ex-girlfriend who was now dating his best friend told Simon that her salty big brother wanted to set him up on a date, Simon was understandably confused.  Because he had been under the impression that Alec was two breaths away from killing him most of the time, so what on earth was possessing him to help him? Particularly in the romance department?  Just because Alec lucked into the greatest boyfriend in the world didn’t mean he had any clue how these things worked. If it wasn’t for Magnus, Alec would probably still be sitting at the bar drooling on himself and watching Magnus from afar.  

So the fact that the two of them were setting him up was unsettling, to say the least.  Maybe this was Alec’s plan to finally kill him once and for all.

But Magnus wouldn’t go along with that, would he?  Magnus seemed like a cool guy from what he’d been told.

The ride to Brooklyn was painfully silent, Alec staring straight ahead and saying nothing, scowl permanently etched on his face. Occasionally he glanced around the van and the scowl became more pronounced before settling back on the window in front of him and his slightly less intense, but still frightening grimace of displeasure.

“Do you think this van is safe?  I’m not sure it is street legal.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been driving it since I was eighteen.”  Alec didn’t even drive at all so Simon didn’t see where he got off complaining about Simon’s wheels.

Alec smirked and Simon decided he much preferred the scowl, far less frightening.  “So, what? Three weeks?”

Simon rolled his eyes.  Sure, Alec was a few years older, and Magnus even older than that, but he wasn’t a child.  “So, can I ask why you are setting me up on a date? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I am a little afraid this is just some ruse to kill me and dispose of my body but have a perfectly lovely alibi to point to during questioning.”

“First, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it when you were dating my sister.  Second, if I needed an alibi, it wouldn’t be going on a double date with my victim. And third, Magnus isn’t going to let me kill anyone.  As he keeps pointing out, I wouldn’t be allowed conjugal visits in prison. And I really like having sex with him.” Alec smirked once more and Simon knew then and there he was going to die that night. 

“Alright, just make it quick,” he sighed.  

Alec laughed, a sound that would have been welcome if it weren’t so unsettling.  “Yeah, maybe don’t say that to your date tonight. I’ve never met the guy but that doesn’t seem like a good way to make a first impression.”

Simon pulled up outside the restaurant, barely refraining from his own laughter as he handed over the keys to the valet, the man looking horrified at the thought of even getting in the van.  “Don’t worry, it’s just as bad on the inside as it is on the outside,” Alec told the man who just looked more distraught but nodded his head and went to do his job anyway. 

“That was unnecessary.  You can make fun of me but I love my van.”

Alec shrugged and led the way into the restaurant.  He seemed to know where he was going because he gave a brief nod to the maitre d and walked right past him to a table tucked away in a private corner.  The moment the table came into view, Alec’s entire being shifted. His back straightened and the terrifying smile Simon saw earlier because soft, fond, and so full of love he almost had to look away.  Simon never saw this side of Alec before and he thought it probably had everything to do with the man in front of him. 

His eyes falling on the two men at the table, Simon easily decided that the man in makeup and highlighted hair had to be Magnus (confirmed when Alec kissed him a moment later).  Which meant the other one was...

Oh.  

_ Oh _ .

If Alec did plan on killing him, Simon was suddenly okay with that because it meant that he got to have a date with the hottest guy he’d ever seen before dying.  Simon could die happy, he supposed, after spending a night in his presence. 

“Magnus, I didn’t come here to watch you make out with your boyfriend.  Introduce us, or I’m going home.”

Alec glared at the other man and Magnus stuck out his tongue.  It seemed Magnus could hear the same humor Simon could. It didn't really surprise him that Alec couldn't hear it.  Simon was beginning to suspect that Alec had no sense of humor at all. 

"Sorry, my dear.  Alexander, Solomon, this is my dear friend Raphael.  His mother took me in when I was young so we were raised together from the time I was around fifteen and Raphael was twelve.  He might as well be my little brother. Anyway, from everything Alec has told me about you Sherwin, I think you two will be a perfect fit."  Simon raised a brow, wondering just what it was that Alec told Magnus that made him think this gorgeous man would be interested in him at all.  But he wasn't about to question his good luck.

As Alec was still staring lovingly at his boyfriend, Simon took it upon himself to do the introductions.  "That's Alec and his siblings and Magnus are the only things he cares about. At least I think. But I'm Simon, not Solomon or Sherwin or whatever.  I'm pleased to meet you. When Alec told me he was setting me up on a date, I sort of assumed he was bringing me someplace to kill me so seeing a really hot guy is a huge bonus in my book.  Though, not dying is really a bonus in and of itself, don't you think?"

Raphael raised a brow then turned to Magnus, "Does he ever stop talking?"  Simon would have been insulted were it not for the slight curve of Raphael’s lips, obviously a joke, even if Alec didn’t take it that way.

"No," Alec answered for them.  "You either get used to it or you start to drown it out.  Whatever works."

“Be nice, Alexander.  It can hardly be his fault that he can’t shut up.  Just like Raphael here can’t help but be the grumpiest soul in the world.  I love him but he tends to bring down the whole room.” Magnus laughed and Alec laughed along with him and suddenly Simon very much wanted to have this date somewhere else. 

He smiled at Raphael sympathetically, “Does he always talk to you like this?”

“Yes,” Raphael nodded, “but I worry that his lack of fashion sense has also impaired his ability to understand sarcasm and wit.”

Magnus shrugged, obviously used to this.  Alec tried to defend Magnus but Simon held up his hand, “One, you don’t get to talk about fashion sense.  I don’t either but you really don’t get a say. And two, Raphael, would you like to go somewhere else? I think we might have more fun without those two here with us.”

Raphael laughed - a sounded that sent Simon’s stomach swooping - and nodded, “That might be the first sensible thing I’ve heard all night.  Shall we?” He offered Simon his arm which he took without hesitation. 

Maybe he was going to survive this night, after all, he thought as they walked out onto the street and away from their meddlesome friends.  “Where would you like to go?” Raphael asked, pulling Simon from his thoughts.

“There’s a coffee shop around the corner.  That way we don’t have to get my van out of valet just yet.”

Raphael nodded and the two set off, and Simon wondered if this might be the start of something great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
